josh's missing niece
by ninja-catt
Summary: josh's niece is missing so he goes on leave till they get her back, nobody knows where she is, when they find her its up to nikki to look after her until they take her home then she has to meet her secret boyfriends family for the first time.


Josh's missing niece

Summary: josh's niece is missing so he goes on leave till they get her back, nobody knows where she is, when they find her its up to nikki to look after her until they take her home then she has to meet her secret boyfriends family for the first time at least they wont care about her that much since they have neve back, right?

Ch.1

Lieutenant nikki caetano had been on shore leave when she got the call that it had been cancelled. As soonas she got to the ship she was pushed into the bridge to set course. It turned out it was just a couple of stupid teenagers that stole a unfueled boat. She got back to her cabin and checked her emails to see if she had one from her boyfriend leading seaman josh holiday, they weren't allowed to be together but they didn't care. They were both still on hammersly but he was taking some time off because his niece had been kidnapped she was only two. Nikki felt so bad for her, she couldn't imagine what josh and his family felt like. She hadn't met the family yet otherwise she probably would be off sawell. She was brought out of her thoughts when '1 new email' popped up on her screen, it was josh updating her on his niece's case. It read.

Hey nik, please please email me back straight away I really need to just hear from you. Theres no change on neve but were not thinking the worst, with being in the navy I know 48hours means that their beginning to think their going to find her dead but I don't think she is, that's not me getting my hopes up, I just have a feeling you know, well you probably don't but still. So anyway what happened on patrol, when are you setting back? When you do ring me and I'll meet you at the wharf or at yours or something. See you soon babe. Love j xxxxxxxxxx 3

Ps. I love you

I quickly started to type mine back telling him everything he wanted to know smiling at the way he said I love you, like off the movie. Plus the fact that he said it still makes me smile everytime.

Hey j just got your email so sorry if I ddint email straight back like you asked, its good that you think shes alive, I do too, but remember not to give yourself false hope. The patrol was just refueling a boat that some kids stole from their parents, boring. But you know hammersly we'll probably run into something on the way back. We should be back in a couple of hours onless we get a mayday or something, I'll call or email later when I know love nik xxxxxxxxxx 3

Ps. I love you too babe.

Clicking send before heading to the galley to scrounge for something.

They were about two hours away from port when coastguards spotted a little girl falling overboard a boat not far away without anyone noticing. Hammersly sped to the boat and asked if the girl was still in the water. The woman told them no "we got her shes down below with my husband sorry to waste your time" – "no that's fine as long as shes ok" just then the little girl came up the steps "go home now pweese" she said. Nikki was looking through the binoculars at that time and saw her. Grabbing the radio from the boss "sorry boss important" - "xray 2 this is Charlie 2 come in over" – "xray 2 here what nav? Swains checking the girl over" – "x move away a second, information had just came through about another boat confidential" – "ok" they saw her walk to the other side "what info on what boat nav" – "what? Oh sorry there isn't any but that little girl isn't their daughter, its ET's niece she was kidnapped two days ago" the boss and x both gasped – "are you sure nav?" – "yes 100%" – "ok" x turned back to the woman "excuse me ma'am" – "yes" replied the woman – "is that your daughter, shes beautiful" – "yes she is beautiful, my beautiful daughter"

Meanwhile on the hammersly the boss had rang navcom informing them to get the AFP waiting at the docks for the kidnappers and that nikki would tell josh and his family now then her and pete would take neve home. Nikki was already busy ringing josh.

"hey nik, you nearly home?" – "erm no we got called out again, we'll be heading back soon. Are you with my family? " – "oh erm yeah their all here" – "put me on speaker" " – "why" – "just do it" – "okay your on speaker, I don't know why but you're a-" – "oh shut up josh" nikki heard someone laugh at that and could tell josh was smiling –"erm we've found neve" – "what, did she just say what I think she said" – "say that again babe" – "we've found neve, the couple that took her just wanted a kid and they thought she was in care since she was playing at the kids care home, they didn't hurt her shes fine, just wants to come home. Weve just got to rendezvous with the AFP to hand over the couple then we'll be on our way back home" – " thank god" cried a woman nikki guessed was Claire neve's mum. "thank you, thank you so much, oh god can I talk to her please" – " emmmm, yeah here" – "hey darling do you want to talk to mummy?" they didn't see her but she nodded –"hi mamma".

While nikki's convosation was taking place, back on the other boat they were still figuring everything out. "right ok so she's ET's niece, wow didn't see that one coming," whispered pete – "I know" just then the man came over to buffer and swain, excuse me but if everythings alright now, when do you think you can go, its just we've got to be on our way you see" – "just making sure everythings alright with the girl" swain lied – "my daughters fine" – "sir, ma'am are you sure she's you daughter? " – "why of course, what do you mean by that" – "they were starting to get nervous. " – "well its just leading seaman josh holliday, electric technician on hmas hammersly one of our crew, is currently taking leave because his niece went missing two days ago. Now there's pictures of her in his cabin and lieutenant caetano noticed that this little girl looks just like her. " – "err erm no that couldn't be we got her from a care home" – "ignore her shes ours" – "you mean you kidnapped her from the care home? " – "nobody cares about them,we wouldn't be able to adopt we don't meet their standards" – "well I'd say you definetly wont be able to adopt now and about nobody caring. Don't you think its possible that kids play at the care home with friends that are in care then go home to their families after or have somebody ready to adopt them or have parents trying to get them back or even just in there tempory because their parents are ill and theres nobody to look after them until they get better. Lots of people care about them. Now in neve's case it was the going over to play then go home at night, but she couldn't because you kidnapped her, and right now she's scared and wants to go home and we want our sailor,her uncle, back with us next patrol so were going to take you over to that boat, and hand you over to the feds and tow this boat back to base so we can get her home." Once they transferred them onto hammersly and grabbed neve and her coat. Nikki had been on the phone to josh and his family when they came onboard when she was finished explaining Claire who was neve's mum asked to speak to her so when nikki saw her he motioned for swain to bring her over "hey darling do you want to talk to mummy?" neve was still scared but she had seen pictures of nikki in her uncle josh's house so she nodded deciding to trust her till she went home the same with buffer, "hi mamma".


End file.
